


【仓安】计划通的邻居大仓先生

by Jadevvc



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadevvc/pseuds/Jadevvc





	【仓安】计划通的邻居大仓先生

安田章大楼下搬来了一位名叫大仓忠义的男人。

安田第一次见到那个男人的脸，便喜欢得不得了。

安田是gay，还是个浪得不行的一，这在他的圈子里人尽皆知。

尽管安田个子小，但是胜在器大活好。而他也是个不会压抑自己yu望的人，想做就和py直接约着了。他在圈里也是位知名的用过都说好的1。

然而大仓不是他那个圈子里的，所以安田可以一直用肆无忌惮的眼神，赤裸裸地舔着大仓身体的每个角落。有时候肆意的视奸过于露骨让旁人都能感受出点什么，但可能是因为大仓过于直男所以感受不出来，他依旧正常地和安田交往，每每看着他温柔地笑着和自己说话，安田都欲火焚身不能自已。可惜自己的原则不能破了，那就是绝不向直男下手。

说到底大仓是什么取向安田并不完全确定，毕竟大仓30+了还没结婚。但是举止表现也根本不像那边的人，安田姑且就将他归类为直男分类下属的意淫对象的小分类里了，每天光想着大仓那张好看的脸就能自己解决好几发了，这段时间竟然基本没约过py。

不过这整天能看到但就是吃不到实在是煎熬，安田实在是想冲下楼直接推倒大仓将他就地正法，脑内的恶魔安田一直催着他要他赶紧付诸行动，天使安田又苦口婆心地让他冷静点，给他整得好不烦躁。

又是一个星期六的夜晚，安田从浴室洗澡出来开了一罐冰啤酒。刚在浴室里又想着楼下的大仓先生狠狠得撸了两发正神清气爽。今天是收可燃垃圾的日子，安田今天上午晃晃悠悠地去扔垃圾的时候正好碰到大仓也扔垃圾。大仓往垃圾桶里扔的时候不小心碰到了安田的手于是转过身朝安田歉意地笑了笑，那个笑让安田差点嗷地一声喷出鼻血。刚才在浴室里爽的两发也是因为这个。想着想着又来了点感觉，安田暗骂小安田没出息，打算看看电视冷静一下，却被人按响了门铃。

这么晚了谁啊——

不情愿地去开了门，站在门口微微笑着的大仓先生让安田差点嗷地一声叫了出来。

不好意思啊安田君，今晚我朋友来留宿，请问今晚我可以睡你这里吗？歉意地笑着，大仓试探着询问。

安田只想当场死去。

====================我是意义不明的分割线===========================

一年后的一个夜晚。

大仓从安田的身体里退出来时带出了一丝白浊和安田性感沙哑的闷哼。

喂怎么又she进去了啊！

安田不满地噘着嘴，转头看向罪魁祸首。

刚想退出来的，yasu夹太紧了，一个没忍住就——

大仓在安田撅着的嘴上啄了一口，抱歉地抚摸着对方光滑的脊背。

嗯——

又是一声甜腻的呻吟。

又有感觉了吗yasu？

大仓的眸色深了一层，揉了揉安田的头毛。

不是啦，我一直想问你，一年前的今天你是怎么想的啊，怎么就，就——和我做了啊，你不是直的吗？

大仓被突然发问的安田逗得差点笑出声，“怎么突然问起这个？”应该是怎么才想起来问这个。

因为很可疑啊！说什么家里有朋友留宿要住我这里，哪里有逻辑啊！你在你家我家不都是两个人吗？

因为我，本来就打算来做你的啊，随便编了个理由而已没想到你一点都不怀疑。看来你是真的很期待我的吧？

害，我那不是——等等，你怎么知道我喜欢你？

大仓满眼笑意。

你整天看我的眼神是要把我吃了一样，每天把我当性幻想对象zw的时候的叫声我楼下听得一清二楚……我早早也喜欢你了，只是不确定你到底是喜欢我还是只是把我当成sex对象才不敢贸然出击的。

你——！

这就是计划通大仓忠义吃掉安田章大的故事。  
================我是完结的分割线===============

我知道结束的太突兀了，只是我这边已经快凌晨五点了我还没有睡，又想着能把这篇完了。。。大家担待。。我睡了晚安gn们

顺便，仓安给我锁死了。

对了有没有仓安女孩和我一起愉快地嗑仓安？


End file.
